FireDancers: Flickering Spark
by Snowprincess Kittykolorz
Summary: Sequel to FireDancers: Embers' Dawn. Now that Shika has finally found her true identity, she decides to use her new powers to help the people of Middle-earth win back their world. But they do not trust her, and for good reason. And there are many things about her that Shika will not want to find out. Eventual LegolasXOC. Angsty and epic. Rating will go up. Please review!
1. Prologue: Mori

Prologue: Mori (Dark)

* * *

_"In all energy exchanges, if no energy_

_Enters or leaves an isolated system_

_The entropy of that system increases_

_Energy continuously flows from_

_Being concentrated to becoming dispersed_

_Spread out, wasted and useless_

_An economy based on endless_

_Growth is unsustainable"_

_-Muse, "Unsustainable"_

* * *

I am nowhere, only in the dark. My hands, if I even have any, reach out for a light, an object, or something to tell me anything about me that I would recognize. Somehow, the dark is now all I know about anything. What happened in a previous life, I do not remember, if there even was a life I lived before. The darkness is cold and cruel, and yet it is warm and comforting. Everything is silent, except for the quiet beats of my heart.

And suddenly, in that moment of darkness, I hear a voice.

"Hello."

_Hello._

"What is your name, my dear?"

_ I don't… I don't know. I don't remember anything about myself. Do you know?_

"Yes. I do. There is more to this place than darkness. Would you like to see the light? Do you want to wake up?"

_Yes. Please, tell me something about me. I want to remember._

"You will, Shika. You will."

When my beating heart is plagued with hysteria and the darkness silently explodes into an enormous orb of light, the truth of my whole falls into me like stones thrown into the sea. My eyes shoot open even though I am still somewhere unknown, and I scream out to nothing, because it is all too much.

I am a FireDancer, and that is all I remember.

* * *

**Well, here you have it. The first part of FD Book 2! I'm very sorry this took so long. I will try to write it faster this time! Hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1: Tua Amin, Naur

Chapter One: Tua Amin Naur (Help Me, Fire)

* * *

Before I can think of anything else, my eyes shoot open, for real. It is too sudden for a few moments because there is some sort of bright orange light to one side of me, strongly resembling fire. Within a minute I grow used to the light and the surrounding shadows. The only other thing I see is red. Not bright red or dark red or a specific kind of red, just red. When I try to listen for something, I realize that my ears are twitching; I have fuzzy cat ears and even a long, graceful cat tail that's coming out of my lower back. Some might think it odd, but it feels normal, as if I've always had them randomly stuck onto my body.

I look at my hands, hoping to see something I remember. They are small and young, yet bloody and stained at the same time. Claws replace my fingernails. A pair of wings, which are feathered in white and fawn, flaps from my shoulder blades and catches the waves of swirling smoke. When I touch my face, I see with my fingers that two dark red scars streak from both my eyes almost all the way to my jaw. Something deep inside begins to tell me that I'm a monster. In hearing the silent words, I remember that I got these strange physical traits just recently, like a few weeks ago, or a few days.

Maybe even a few seconds.

Fire swirls around me in a dizzying tornado, but does not burn me. After blinking several times I realize that it is not my vision that makes my surroundings so blurry and difficult to see, but it is a thick, whitish veil of smoke that does so. Flicking part of it away with my hands and wings I can see that I am standing on a rickety stone bridge with no rails, set between an endless, shadowy abyss and the top of a gorge that seems to be the mirror image of what is below me. Fiery light dances at one side of the bridge, burning and burning in a maddened rage. When I look at the other side, I see nine figures of differing heights and colors, and each face is different in its own way. Voices float in the air, reaching my ears. They are screaming something, for someone, that probably is somewhere around me. I can only barely make out the words.

"Shika!" the voices scream, and I realize that they are coming from the nine figures. The same name is repeated many times, clearer and louder as the moments pass.

After listening to them and watching them without any movement, one beautiful voice, deeply resembling and endless indigo ocean, calls out to me in a desperate scream. Further investigation proves that the beautiful voice is coming from a tall, slender figure, dressed in dark green and brown. Blue eyes, holding fear and sadness, shine despite the surrounding shadows, and his long blonde hair is pulled back. His ears are not normal; they are pointed, so I can only assume that he is an elf. Somehow I know him, like a distant shade in a faraway dream, but I can't remember his name.

Still, he screams for me.

"Shika, listen to me! You're going to be all right, just look at me! Don't just stand there, Shika, say something! What has happened to you?"

I don't know.

Why do they call me Shika? Is that my name? It is the name that the other voice called me before I woke up, but why would these nine people know my name, and why are they so desperate to get my attention? Did they know me in a previous life, or do they simply see my need to evade the fire?

Is the fire around me even something that I should be afraid of?

No. I must not evade it, but evoke it.

Each word they say is a stinging dagger into my mind, throbbing all over inside my skull. Before I even want to stop myself, a fireball is lit in my hand. I didn't even know that I have this ability, but there is the fire, and I cannot stop it in this moment. The voices must be silenced. So, the fireballs rise and shoot from my palms as I raise them into the air, my fiery eyes holding no expression. The flames explode like bombs in front of them.

Another flame is activated in my hand. This time I will not miss.

The elf leaps over the flames and lands just in front of them, several yards away from me.

"Do you not remember me?!" he screams.

Somehow, I find my voice. It feels like I haven't used it for an eternity.

"Leave."

When I fire several more fireballs into the air and let them curl around me, and then unleash themselves towards the nine figures, especially the one that screamed out for me, I gain more confidence with my voice. I shriek in rage.

"Leave now or burn!"

He doesn't move. I suddenly begin to realize why; there is a possibility that he cares about me. He wants to save me from the flames I created. What I do know is that I do not need saving, for the fire is my ally and my weapon, forever inside me. I will not ever need to be saved by someone. But if they are so desperate to get my attention and help me get away from the fire, then there is definitely something strange happening. I just don't know what.

"Shika, watch out!" the elf suddenly calls.

Not even knowing why, I spin around on my heel to see a blur of color. A roar emerges from the colors of red, orange, yellow, and black, and they finally come together to form a tall, fiery beast holding a huge sword and a long, flaming whip. It is standing on the other side of the bridge. I am between the creature and the nine figures calling out to me. The creature roars again, unleashing a wave of heat and smoke. My wings unfurl to their full size, and my face points to the ground while I stare up at the monster with flames in my eyes.

Now I remember.

I was fighting it.

* * *

**Hello readers, and I am really sorry that I haven't published much lately! School has been a real butt. But here is chapter one and I hope you like it! Chapter four is in progress currently. See you later!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 2: Nim Naur an' i' Rina

Chapter Two: Nim Naur an' i' Rina (White Fire and the Memory)

* * *

It was monster against monster. It seems like a moderately fair match, other than the fact that I'm only just over five feet tall and this beast is well over twenty. And somehow, I can feel that from somewhere deep inside, it's not all fire. Part of it is a shining, beautiful light. The rest of it is the darkest flame, and that is all I can feel right now. So it is all that can come out.

Now that I can remember what was going on only seconds ago, I have a thin desire inside to keep the fight going. I know that I was trying to defeat it, likely for the nine figures that, I think, were my friends, but I'm not so sure. Maybe they knew me beforehand and know that I might be in danger because of the monster in front of me, but they are wrong. I don't need to be saved. Or do I? Everything inside is so confused and twisted and burning. I don't know what's real and what's not. But all I can do is live inside this place I'm in and try as hard as I can to survive.

Raising my hand towards my fiery opponent, a flame begins to spark from my fingertips. Strangely, the fire is not red and yellow, but white. It is a beautiful, white-hot fire that lights up my face with its pure glow. It is a part of me and is my ally, but somehow it feels different than the rest of my fire. Not just explosive, contagious, and raging, but pure. As if some other part of me sparked this purity inside.

Knowing that this new fire is dangerous as well as effective, I release the fireball and shout,

"Whitefire!"

Several more fireballs explode in a burst of fiery insanity, powered by my unnamed rage and the darkness in my eyes. My opponent lets out a maddened roar and uses its whip to blow back at least two of my fireballs, which is a legitimate defense but will not last for long if my blasts do not stop. Realizing that I am not breathing, I take a gulp of air. This fire is so stimulating.

"Shika, get back!" It's the same voice as before; the one I tried to silence.

"It's going to kill you!"

Unconsciously, I take a step back before letting out one more pure fireball. The monster stares at me angrily with its flame-red eyes, determined to see me dead. I don't want to accept the fact that the beautiful voice might be right about this thing. It's going to kill me, but what can I do about it but burn it to death in white flames?

Suddenly, before I can realize what's happening, the creature stomps down on the stone bridge we're standing on with a shattering echo, and it begins to collapse in a shower of pebbles and boulders. My opponent falls down the endless chasm, as if it did not care whether it would die or not just as long as it killed me. And even though I try to flutter my flaming wings, I begin to fall when the ground disappears under my legs. Oh god, I'm falling.

Where will I go? A place of darkness, just like where I was before? Somewhere exciting, perhaps, or even a beautiful place where everything and everyone is, well… safe and sound?

A voice calls out for me, but not like the last one. I can tell from the weary grunginess that the owner of the voice is an older fellow, but very wise and understanding from many past experiences. Just like before, a part of me knows this person, as if from a dream. But who is it?

Do you know why I'm a monster?

My fall into the shadows seems to slow down in time, and I close my glowing eyes and loosen my whole body. I don't care if I die.

"Please don't save me," I say quietly in the stone-scattered, flame-accented air. "I think I'm dangerous. I don't think I should be around anymore. Wouldn't it be better for everyone that way? Yes. Just… don't save me."

But when I see old, cloaked arms reach down from the remainder of the bridge and grab me, I know that it's too late.

I'm thrust onto the other side of the bridge, opposite of where the monster was. I look back with my fiery eyes and see the creature falling, fast and flaming. Another figure, much smaller, is falling too; and old man with a long gray beard and a worn gray cloak. I soon realize that he is the owner of the voice that called out to me not half a minute ago. He seems familiar. My mind reaches for some memory of him, and when I look back over the edge of what remains of the bridge, I watch him fall.

"Fly, you fools!" he whispers, and then he is gone.

The echo of his last cry is louder than anything. It snaps something in my chest, and my eyes begin to burn and tear up terribly when millions of memories run into my head, screaming everything to me except that which I want to know the most.

I was a girl named Shika. I lived in New York City. And there was a car accident. Then the four Hobbits. Vision. Bree. Strider. Ringwraiths. Fire. Rivendell. Fire. Fellowship. Legolas. Crows. Snow. Legolas. Fire. Monster. Moria. Legolas. Orcs. Fire. Fire. Fire! Blood! Claws! Fire! Fire! Legolas! Darkness! Balrog! Bridge! Fire! Fire!_ Fire!_

As if the sky itself collapsed upon me, it is all too much.

"_Gandalf!_" I scream into the darkness, reaching out my burning hand for whatever salvation I can find. But there is no one there; only the shadows, and the fire that still clings to my body, and the memories that came all too fast. I want them to be gone.

A single tear, following the scars, slides down my face in a silvery line while the truth becomes real.

I killed Gandalf.

* * *

**So yeah, she has feeling and stuff. Lots of angst coming up soon. So she has a completely different look now; will publish some art on DeviantART when I get the time. Will sleep in tomorrow. Yay!**

**I hope you guys like it. This took so much time to write even though it is so short! Please review and try to guess what happens next in Shika's adventures with the Fellowship of the Ring!**

**With love, Snowprincess K.**


	4. Chapter 3: I' Ai Uuvanimo

Chapter Three: I' Ai Uuvanimo (The Little Monster)

* * *

Everything that follows turns into a blur before my eyes. The memories of every other member of the Fellowship come back to me within seconds as the nine of us rush towards an archway made of stone, stumbling through the darkness of Moria in what little space there is. All the way I'm gasping for sweet, open air, crying for our fallen friend, and still glowing and flaming from the fire that refuses to let go of my flesh. It's from my heart. The heart of a FireDancer.

The heart of a monster.

Within minutes, nine figures including me stumble out of the eastern side of Moria to a grassy, sunlit hillside. I'm shocked to see the brightness. My flames soon go out of their own accord, and in my weak, bloody condition, I fall to my knees and tuck my legs up to my chest. My body is racked with sobs. I cannot hold them back. In humiliation of what I've done, I cover myself with my wings.

I suddenly hear Aragorn, for the first time in what seemed like a hundred years. "Legolas, get them up!" he calls urgently to the elf. For a moment he doesn't move. I peek out warily from between a few of my fawn-tipped white feathers.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir cries, holding back his tears as well.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

The four Hobbits, still stricken with sorrow, stand up and begin to follow the dwarf and Boromir down the hill. My legs go limp just as soon as I work up the courage to stand, and I remove my wings from the little protection I offered myself. My cat ears point downwards in shame. I can't bring myself to follow them, even if I could.

"Shika? Are you all right?" Legolas calls softly from a few yards away.

I sniff. "It's okay," I whisper. "You can leave me here. I don't deserve to live after what I did. Gandalf is dead now, and it's all because of me. Just go."

When I look into his deep ocean eyes, they go dark for a fleeting moment. "I'm not just going to leave you!" he insists, taking a daring step towards me. "I told you in Moria that I'd stay by your side, and I'm not going to break that promise!"

"But why would you want to stay by me, a FireDancer?!" I cry out, tears falling from my eyes. "You're only going to get yourself killed…"

And all of a sudden, it's like all the strength was sucked out of my body, and I collapse onto the rocky hill. My eyes are scarcely open. I can only just make out Legolas' dark silhouette against the sunlight, and then he effortlessly lifts my body into his arms. My wings and two tails go limp in exhaustion as I begin to let my tired eyes close, still gazing in silent confusion at his beautiful face.

When I wake up, it is dusk, and we are in a forest. I am still cradled in Legolas' gentle hold, but my body is stiff from being so still for a few hours and I feel like I have gotten my strength back, so I decide to walk on my own. I stay as close as I can to Legolas, latching myself onto him just like in Moria. After a while of walking, Aragorn scours ahead of the company as we stumble on in the fading light. In the distance, the shimmer of a large, pale forest can be seen. I'm staring at it with wide eyes. Something about it is welcoming and warm, but another part of it is bitterly cold.

Within twenty minutes, we end up walking across a forest floor strewn with bright yellow flowers. Above is a roof of golden leaves held up by silver pillars; the trunks of huge, gray trees. The trees cast eerie shadows on us, as if in warning.

"Stay close, young Hobbits," says Gimli. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods; an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…"

Suddenly, I force myself to stop. A strange, gentle voice whispers in my head.

_Shika…_

"…and are never seen again!" Gimli finishes.

_Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring a dangerous flame here, young FireDancer._

"Shika?" Legolas whispers from ahead. I snap out of it from his voice, and I look at him. He's gazing at me with sad eyes, but I cannot tell why. I hold onto him again as we keep walking.

"Well," Gimli declares, "here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

All of a sudden, the nine of us are surrounded by armed elves, deadly arrows pointed at our heads. One of them steps forward, and I can tell that he's the captain of them. He looks down at the dwarf with disdain.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," he comments dryly.

"Well, don't start blaming me," I mutter, tightening my grip on Legolas' arm. "I haven't said a damned thing for hours!"

"Nobody asked you, little girl," says Boromir.

I sigh. "Oh, shut up."

Aragorn daringly decides to approach the elf captain. "Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection."

"Aragorn!" Gimli whispers urgently. "These woods are perilous. We should go back!"

Haldir is not convinced. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." His eyes suddenly lock onto Frodo for a moment, then onto me. His burning gaze looks at me as if I'm a fearsome beast which must be quickly destroyed. I have to look away. Something very dark inside tells me that what I will experience here will not be worth remembering.

"Come," Haldir says. "She is waiting."

Roughly half an hour later, we are lead to a wide hill top. We gaze with wonder at the beautiful vista spread before us. Several miles southwards, a hill rises out of the woods, accented with trees that are taller than all the others. A beautiful city is nestled high in the crown of the trees, gleaming in the low rays of the late afternoon sun in green, gold, and silver. As we pass through the lower part of Lothlorien, the elves that we pass look at me more than anybody else. I feel very awkward and useless as I try to hide myself beneath my feathers. My cat ears lay flat in unspoken shame.

Soon, we step onto a wide fleet filled with soft blue light. The surrounding walls are green and silver, the roof gold and in its midst is the trunk of the mighty tree, now tapering toward its top. A very tall, elegant elf, who I would later learn is named Celeborn, steps forward to greet us. His hair is long and silver, his face grave and beautiful with no sign of age upon it. Next to him stands an equally tall elf woman, who appears to be the lady of the elves. She has hair of deep gold and timeless, unsurpassed beauty. Celeborn looks thoughtfully at Aragorn.

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

I, still holding onto Legolas, peek out from beneath my wing at the beautiful elf woman. Soon I would learn that she is named Galadriel. She is standing silently beside Celeborn, and her eyes are suddenly accented with grief.

"He has fallen into shadow," she whispers, and pauses. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Her words are soft and gentle like a butterfly's fluttering wings. Somehow, I know that I can trust her. But when her gaze falls onto me with steadfast eyes, I begin to hear her voice in my head.

_Welcome, Shika, the Fourth FireDancer… the one who holds a white and black flame._

Something dark slithers around inside my mind. _How much do you know about me?_ I think to myself, not sure if she will answer.

_Everything._

* * *

**I know it's taken so long to write and I am so sorry! My whole schedule is full, but late nights are always free for me! Chapter four is in progress. It will be from Legolas' POV, so stay tuned! **

**With love, Snowprincess**


	5. Chapter 4: I' Dima Corm

Chapter Four: I' Dina Corm (The Silent Heart)

* * *

I don't know what's happening to her anymore. The fierce, flaming darkness in her dark blue eyes have turned into a collection of sad shadows that curl around in her burning orange eyes. It seems like only a moment ago that she lost control again, seemingly losing all her memories of me as if from an evil spell and striving to kill me. But it was when Gandalf dove to save her that her memories returned. Gandalf sacrificed himself to save her, falling to the endless abyss. She took the blame, but I know it isn't true.

Do I?

Shika seems exhausted after the last day's commotion. Now that she has two tails, wings, and two scars that run down each of her eyes like tribal marks, she appears to be a little more like the dark creatures of fire known as the FireDancers. I don't want to believe that she is one of them. If she is, then it is inevitable that the enemy will make her their pawn to retrieve the Ring, and… I will have to kill her.

The air is filled with a mournful song. I look to the treetops to listen.

"What's that, Legolas?" says a young voice. It is Shika, settled onto the ground beside me in a catlike position, her hands tucked under her chest and her tails wrapping around her legs. I've never seen a more odd position for a young lady.

When I reply, my voice is barely above a whisper.

"A lament for Gandalf…"

"What are they saying about him?" she asks quietly.

I turn my face to the ground. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still to near."

Shika suddenly sits up, and her cat ears suddenly point downwards in sadness, her wings loosely fluttering on the ground. She's thinking about what happened. "Yeah, I know how you feel. It's all my fault that he died. If I hadn't been so stupid as to fight the Balrog, he wouldn't have tried to save me and he'd still be alive." She pauses to look up at me, tears sparkling on her eyelashes. "I'm just a stupid little monster, aren't I?"

I look away for a moment, not sure what to say. Then, when I muster up enough courage to face her, I kneel down in front of her and tuck a nearby white flower behind her cat ear. "You're beautiful, Shika. Don't ever think otherwise."

She smiles at me, her burning eyes still sad.

I echo. "You should rest now, little one."

Within moments, the girl named Shika curls herself up on one of the beds, her wings relaxed and a low, quiet purr emitting from her throat like a young kitten. For some odd reason which I am not familiar with, my heartbeats speed up ever so slightly and the blood rushes to my face. Shika's wings are stretched over her shoulders and folded just by her hips, granting her a somewhat majestic appearance. But there is something about her pretty face that attracts me closer to her. Even though the scars are still there, I know that she is beautiful. I am about to leave to let her rest when she softly calls out.

"Legolas?" she whispers. I did not even know she was still awake.

"Yes?"

She opens her eyes to look at me, and she grasps my hand tightly. Sleep is beginning to lovingly beckon her to the dark, her eyes struggling to stay open. "Tell me everything's going to be okay. I'm scared. Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Yes, Shika," I say to her softly, draping a blanket over her. "It will be all right."

Scarcely a few minutes had passed before her slow, steady breaths signal her temporary departure from the real world and into the warm darkness of her own mind, and I bid her farewell for the night with a brief but gentle kiss on her forehead. More than anything, I hope that she will sleep peacefully.

Even after she has fallen asleep, I still stay by her side, gazing at her face that glows in the faint starlight. Whenever I see her, it's like I've fallen into another world; a place of glimmering stars, endless meadows, and her, a pure white inferno adoringly dancing with her. She is laughing, just like she used to before we entered Moria, and she's holding out her delicate hand for me to hold. But, for some reason, I cannot reach it. Something is keeping us apart, and I can never tell what that is. This image has cursed my dreams for many days.

I barely expect it when Boromir sits down beside me and stares at her thoughtfully. "How is she?" he asks quietly, careful not to wake her.

"She blames herself for Gandalf's death. I fear that her soul will be overtaken by the darkness and she will no longer be our friend, but our enemy. She is in danger of becoming Sauron's pawn."

I suddenly hear Gimli, off to the side, scoff. "Oh, I don't think there's any need to worry for her, laddie," he says, taking a quick puff of his pipe. "She's a Fire Sorceress. In the mines, there were once legends of beings that could conjure the most lovely and furious fire out of thin air." He gestures to Shika, who as far as I can tell cannot hear any of this. "Those marks under her eyes and her special ability prove that she is one of them. She has yet to discover her destiny, and discovering her identity is only the beginning of it."

"The dwarf is right. Shika's journey is for her alone," Boromir adds. "And besides, there's always going to be you to look after her, you smitten little pup!" He gives me a pat on the shoulder.

At his comment, I suddenly feel my cheeks burning. I quickly stand up, take a few steps away, and rub the back of my neck. "I'm… I'm not smitten," I whisper, as if trying to prove Boromir wrong.

"Pff, don't be so modest. Even Peregrin Took here could tell that you like her."

"Hey!" Peregrin suddenly exclaims, quietly. Then after a moment it is as if Boromir said nothing at all, and he turns to me, his eyes curious and thoughtful.

"So why don't you tell Shika, Legolas?"

The burning on my face is still there. "Tell her what?"

"That you care for her and you want to protect her. Sure, only she can fulfill her quest, but she can't do it alone. She's got to have at least one friend to stick to her and see her journey through to the end, and I think we all know that's gonna end up being you." The little hobbit smiles cheerily.

Merry suddenly gives Pippin a good-natured jab to the arm. "Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, Pip!" he insists. "Those two met barely a few weeks ago!"

"Well, a few weeks are a lot of time."

"Oh, go to sleep!"

I smile faintly as I find myself looking at Shika again, looking so sad and fiery even in sleep, as if even her dreams cannot help her escape from the darkness that is overwhelming her soul. The sudden spark inside that made my cheeks go red has died down to a silent pink flush, neither of which I am accustomed to. As I sit down beside her again and gingerly stroke her ears, my mind begins to go back in time. What happened to her on the Bridge of Khazad-dum that made her gain her wings, the marks under her eyes, and lose her memories? What sort of dark things are beginning to overcome her that nobody can control? How far can I accompany her on her quest for identity until she must press on alone?

How much time does she have until she becomes the enemy?

Aragorn suddenly approaches me from behind. I cannot drag my gaze away from her beautiful face.

"We depart at dawn tomorrow. You should sleep," he says quietly. I can tell that he's looking at Shika. "Should we not let her stay here in Lorien?"

I turn to look at him, my eyes slightly confused.

"She would be safe here, you know. The poor girl has no reason to continue the journey as part of the Fellowship. She has her own quest to find, and she has said many times that she wishes to return to her home in the other world she came from. The enemy cannot find her here."

I nod reluctantly. There is a part of me that wants to stay with her forever, but I know that with us being races that differ so much, it can never happen. I begin to wonder why I have never told her any of this, and why I am beginning to fall for a strange little girl from another world.

Somehow, I know that only time can tell.

* * *

**School has been lighter, but I still spend my time on useless things. I am currently writing about a million stories, all of which have had good starts but never have finished plotlines. I am still working on this fanfic you have just skimmed over, and Chapter Five is still a work in progress. It will be along shortly.**

**Please be patient with me and my horrible ways of spending time!  
**

**With love and wishes of happiness,  
**

**-Snowprincess**


End file.
